Jaunes lucky first date
by Chronafall
Summary: Weiss gives Jaune a chance on a date and learns a valuable lesson in the end.


**A/N Alright everyone this is my very first fanfic so be nice in the comments and i know it might be a bit corny hear and there (or everywhere) but i did the best could. Some constructive criticism would be much appreciated as this is my first fic. and you guys should know this is just a one shot and it is freaking long so sorry if some of you don't like long chapters the story was so much shorter in my head, any ways read and enjoy and give me some pointers i could really use it i have ideas for 2 multi-chapter stories but i'm going to be writing one shots for a while so please give me some one shots suggestions that i can write anyways any ways read and enjoy**

Jaune was happy he was happier than he had been in a long time Weiss had finally said yes she was finally going on a date with him (only thanks to a bit of persuasion from her team). After much protesting and complaining she reluctantly agreed.

She stepped out of the door to talk with Jaune "Alright fine i'll go on a date with you, but only this one time!" "Woohoo!" Jaune screeched with a high pitch making Weiss jump suddenly covering her ears "I promise snow angel this will be the best date of your life!" "Or the worst." Weiss mutters under her breath.

Early the next day Jaune and Weiss left to the hover jet port to be taken to the fair. When they got to the fair they paid for their tickets and entered."Alright so where would you like to go first?" Jaune asked "I don't really care anywhere is good" Weiss replied with not much interest" Well how about we start with some games?"Jaune suggested "sure sounds good" Weiss replied

After walking around for a while they found a game that had a total of three BB guns that shot plastic pellets the stand had targets set up with a set amount of points. As they walked to the stand the game vender noticed them approaching "Hey there young couple would you like to try your luck at the target range?" The game vender asked "Sure i'm actually a pretty good shot."Jaune boasted hoping to impress Weiss and getting nothing more than a pair of rolled eyes. "Excellent my boy now the object of the game is to shoot as many targets and get as many points as possible you have thirty seconds to shoot the targets, the targets are green,red and blue, green is 5 points red is 10 and blue is worth 15."

And with that Jaune took one of the guns and began to fire...and missed...a lot. As he shot wildly he only hit 3 targets, 2 green ones and 1 red one. "Haha 20 points beat that snow angel." Jaune says trying to laugh off his embarrassing performance Weiss takes one of the guns and makes 10 perfect shots getting her 100 points Weiss puts down the gun and looks at her shots and smirks "Holy crap Weiss that was awesome!" Jaune says amazed "I know." Weiss says with a smirk and self-satisfaction "good job young lady!" the game vender says as he hands her a stuffed ursa plushy "thank you sir" she responds politely.

Next they walked to a balloon dart game where again, despite his best efforts only popped 5 while Weiss on the other hand popped 15 earning her another prize. But despite this, it did not bother Jaune in fact it only made him more thrilled that he was on a date with a girl like Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC and she went on a date with him. And that's all he could ever want, to spend time with the girl of his dreams and show her that he can be more than what she sees.

After leaving the balloon darts they walked over to a game that had a wooden mallet and small metal tower with a bell at the top with numbers going from 1 to 10 going from bottom to top and had a sign next to it that said "test your strength!". At that moment he smirked at Weiss and only got a raised eyebrow and weird look in return, he ignored the look and went over to the strength tester and grabbed the mallet and brought it above his head and slammed it down as hard as he could. With a loud thud the weight rocketed to the top of the tower and hit the bell with a loud ring and came back down "Wow,that was really good" Weiss admitted. And she wasn't lying either she had to admit that was pretty good. After he rang the bell a few more times and won some prizes they both decided to go on some rides.

First they decided to go ride the bumper cars, which both found to be enjoyable, both laughing as Jaune would come up and ram Weiss in the back and Weiss speeding and catching up only to do the same. After 20 minutes of riding the bumper cars they went to a ride that spun them at fast speeds and went faster as they cheered. After riding a few more the fun smaller rides Weiss decided she wanted to go on something more thrilling she started walking over to the roller coasters with Jaune trailing behind her. Jaune saw how big the roller coaster was and in no way wanted to go on it but he wasn't about to tell Weiss that not after he came so far into the date so he sucked it up and reluctantly followed.

He followed Weiss and got in line. When the roller coaster pulled up, he followed Weiss and sat down next to her...right at the front of the roller coaster. A few minutes later the safety belts came down and Jaune knew that there was no turning back now. Before he knew it he and Weiss was being taken to the top of a very high and very steep track as he went up he heard the sound of the tracks gears turning and clicking.

Slowly they went higher and higher eventually coming to the top, the roller coaster started to go just over enough to peak over the track Jaune leaned down just enough to peer downward and in that moment only one thing came to his mind to say "Sweet mother of god help me." Jaune squeaked under his breath.

And with one final move and click, the roller coaster went downward sailing at insanely fast speeds going faster and faster. The roller coaster slowed a bit, took a bunch of sharp turns, then twisted and went up in a loop and came back down. After more terrifying sharp turns, loops and twists the coaster finally came to a stop. After Jaune pried his hands from the bar that they were pretty much glued to at this point he got out of the coaster and nearly fell over from his legs shaking so much.

"That was fun!" Weiss cheered "Y-Yeah it was f-fun heh heh" Jaune replied still a bit shaky "want to go again?" Weiss blurted out "Nope!" Jaune said instantly. As they walked out, they walked across the fairgrounds heading to the food court "Wow today has actually been pretty fun." Weiss thought to herself "And to think i spent the entire day with...Jaune!? holy freaking crap am i actually having fun with Jaune of all people!?" Weiss hastily thought, as she walked along with Jaune she glanced up at him thinking about the day's events and the amount of fun she had "you know, he's actually not that bad" and with that a small smile appeared on her face.

"this is awesome Weiss is actually on a date with me, of all the people Weiss could have gone with chose me!...even if it was out of reluctance." Jaune happily thought to himself as he walked along with Weiss.

After a while of walking they sat down at a food court to rest for a bit and talked a while before getting up and getting their food. They walked to the food stand and ordered their food Jaune ordered cheese fries while Weiss went with corn dogs Weiss got to the table first and as Jaune walked back to the table, as he went back one foot went in front of the other and he tripped sending his cheese fries into the air and fell all over Weiss.

Before Weiss knew it, all rational thought left her, she forgot all the things she had thought about Jaune as she got madder and madder "Oh god please tell me this is not happening!" Jaune thought as he looked on in horror of what was happening in front of him

"Oh god Weiss i'm so sorr- "You idiot, you are a complete dumbass!" Weiss shouts as she grabs napkins off of the table "I'm sorry is was an accid-" "Just shut it i don't want to hear it as matter of fact i'm leaving this date done!" as Weiss said that she got up and began to leave, leaving Jaune dumbfounded as to what just happened. After sitting for a second Jaune got up and quickly followed after "Weiss it was just a bit of cheese fries why are you acting like this?" "Because your a freaking loser all you do is make a complete fool of yourself and you mess so much up, i can't believe you are even a team leader, hell i can't even believe you made it into Beacon!" with those last heartbreaking words Weiss stormed off leaving jaune to wallow in his sorrows.

With nothing left to do or say Jaune trailed behind Weiss as they exited the faire grounds. As they walked along the sidewalk to the hover jet port three very unfriendly looking men stepped out from an ally "Hey there sweetpea how would you like to-" "Piss off." Weiss blurted out cutting the man off as she walked past the man and his friends with Jaune following behind her.

"What did you just say!" the man screamed in an angry tone "Piss off." Weiss blurted out again "Oh, i don't think so no one talks to me like that especially not some stuck up snot nosed little girl!" the man barked and bowed up as he walked toward her, Weiss grabbed the handle of Myrtenaster. Just as she was about to pull out Myrtenaster Juane stepped in front of her shielding her from the brut "Leave her alone." Jaune said as intimidating as he could. The man laughed "Boy you to the count of five to walk away." the man said as he pushed Jaune back a bit "You have to the count of three." Jaune barked back as he stared the man down

Eventually the tension in the air broke neither one willing to back down the bigger man threw the first punch, Juane dodged it and sent a fist smashing into the man's face, as things began to escalate the man's friends jumped into the fray and began attacking, given Jaunes training at beacon he did alright for a while but was soon overpowered and overwhelmed.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing, after the way she treated him and the things she said to him, Jaune was actually defending her. Given her status as heiress she was used to dealing with guys like this every so often when she went somewhere, all it would take is a quick flick of her wrist and swish of her rapier and she'd send them flying and on their way with a glyph. But instead Jaune was defending and fighting for her and she just did not understand it. After all the turndowns for a date and all the rude and mean remarks she said to him she did not understand why he would do this.

Weiss thought back on the day's events trying to find some answer, after a bit of thinking it came to her. All day all Jaune has been trying to do is be nice and kind and she returned his kindness with hate and disgust all day he treated her with kindness and respect and she did nothing but treat him like he was trash. She then realized that all he wanted was… to spend time with her and be with her.

When Weiss realized this she started to feel remorseful and guilty, she felt guilty that she treated someone so kind so poorly. She did not like this feeling, this feeling of pain and sorrow for what she did and right then she made a choice and that it was time to make up for her mistake. And so with a flick of her wrist and a swish of her rapier made three glyphs under the three guys that were beating Jaune and sent them flying against a brick wall then soon after froze them all in a pillar of ice then threw the pillar against the wall and broke the ice with the three men falling out unconscious.

Weiss ran over to Jaune to help him up, while battered and bruised he stood to his feet "thank you Weiss, appreciate the help" Jaune thanked "You'r welcome, Jaune i am so sorry for everything this is all my fault i should not have said all that to you" Weiss said with much remorse. "Hey don't worry about it everything is alright." "Wait what why!?" Weiss blurted out "Weiss, if i was truly mad at you about what you said i would have just left you with those three guys and went to the hover port on my own don't get me wrong what you said did hurt but i'm not going to hate you for it." Jaune said with a smile "thank you Jaune, im happy everything is ok between us." Weiss said happily "think nothing of it." jaune replied

Jaune got up and started walking to the hover port "where are you going?" Weiss asked "Uhh the hover port isn't that where were going?" Jaune replied confused "Screw that place let's head back to the fair and have some more fun and let's even catch that spruce willis movie while were at it, do you want to?." Jaune stood there for a moment then a big smile grew on his "Yeah definitely, lets do it." Juane happily replied

Hours later after playing more games, going on rides and having fun Jaune and Weiss left the fair and went to the movie. 2 hrs later they came out of the movie laughing and talking about the what parts they liked most. On the way back to beacon they walked side by side as they walked Weiss snaked her arm down Juanes and entangled her fingers in Jaunes and rested her head on his shoulder.

As they walked through their dorm halls Weiss spoke "Thank you for everything Jaune it was a very fun day." Weiss said as she walked along "No problem Weiss it was my pleasure." Jaune happily said as they arrived at their rooms they stood for a moment unsure of how to end the date. "Well its been a fun day Weiss lets do it again sometime." Jaune said "definitely." and with that Weiss turned to go inside her room but not before she did one last thing that crossed her mind "Hey Jaune?" "Ya?" right before Jaune knew what was happening he felt Weiss's soft lips touch his as she leaned up to kiss him.

After a few seconds Weiss leaned down and looked at Jaune who was still in a daze with a big smile on his face. Weiss smiled and turned to walk in the door "Have a good night Jaune." Weiss said as she walked through the door leaving Jaune in a daze.

"So ice Queen how did it go was it as bad as you thought?" Yang quipped

"actually Yang." Weiss said "It was even better."

 **A\N Alright well if you are reading this then you where able to bear through it which i'm happy for so please drop me some likes, one shot suggestions for practice and some pointers would help a lot, thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed**


End file.
